1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and, more particularly, to a pulsator type washing machine having a washing function and a drying function in one unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Washing machines remove contaminants from the laundry by applying different forms of impact force to the laundry. Generally, washing machines can be categorized into pulsator type washing machines, drum type washing machines, and agitator type washing machines according to the type of impact force applied to the laundry. In these cases, an impact force is generated and applied to the laundry by means of a pulsator or an agitator, or by dropping the laundry using a rotating drum. A detergent is typically added to the washing machines to enhance the washing process.
In general, these conventional washing machines provide only the washing function to wash the laundry such as clothes. Therefore, a washing machine user is required to take out the laundry from the washing machine after completion of the washing process to dry the wet laundry.
Apartment living arrangements and other living styles often demand an artificial drying of the laundry within a short time period after the laundry is washed. To this cause, dryers have been developed. A conventional dryer permits the user to dry the wet laundry more quickly and easily. However, the size of a conventional dryer is typically equal to or larger than the size of a conventional washing machine. Thus, installation of both the washing machine and the dryer requires much installation space. Further, the washed laundry from the washing machine must be manually moved to the dryer before it can be dried, which can be extremely inconvenient and tedious to the user.
Accordingly, a washing machine having the drying function has been in need, and a drum type washing machine that can also dry the wet laundry in the drum has been proposed. However, conventional pulsator type or agitator type washing machines, which have a better washing performance than the drum type washing machines, do not provide the drying function. As a result, a need exists for a pulsator type washing machine that facilitates drying of laundry and provides excellent washing of the laundry.